PlanRevangeRéunion
by Another.pan
Summary: Les Serpentards trouve une nouvelle façon de traumatiser le survivant alors que ce dernier ne se laissera pas faire une guerre des coups sen suivront.


Plan+RevangeRéunion

_Disclaimer :_ tous les personnages appartiennent à J.-K. Rowling sauf 2 personnages qui sorte de ma tête.

_Résumé :_ Les Serpentards trouve une nouvelle façon de traumatiser le survivant alors que ce dernier ne se laissera pas faire une guerre des coups sen suivront.

Un grand merci a ma correctrice LemBlack et pour sont commentaire finale.

Chapitre 1- Plan numéro un

**11h55 donjon par un certain 31 octobre**

Tous les élève de 6ieme année et 7ieme année avaient eu une permission spéciale pour leur fête d'Halloween. Ils avaient donc séparée les groupe des grade inférieur et ajouter des boisson alcooliser. Alors que les plus jeunes n'avaient droit qu'a une danse dans ce qui leurs servaient de sale a manger habituellement.

Enfin bref, dans se monde ou l'alcool coulait a flot et ou les costume s'entrechoquait et ou les vrai fantôme qui chaperonnaient du haut des air une jeunes 6eme année. Sont frère et c'est trois comparse tous 7ieme année parlait dans leur coins.

-Bon cal redit nous le plan.

-Vincent Crabbe! Voila déjà trois fois qu'elle explique son plan pour les dégénérés que vous etes Gregory et toi. Alors sois toi et tait-toi!

Dit John le frère de Caleina, un grand jeune homme aux air latinos. Des cheveux bruns noir, un peu long mais pas trop. Enfin juste assez pour lui donner un ai rebelle et Snexy (Snexy veux dire Sexy) et bien sur sa musculature avait amenné les filles a ses pieds. Tous comme notre ange blond qui a se moment même embrassait l'investigatrice u plan machiavélique.

-Oh mon dieux! Take a room sist!

Tous poufferent de rire sauf nos deux idiots congénital qui n'avaient bien sur pas compris.

-Idiots! Vous ne comprenez rien a rien.

Dit Malefoy, le toujours aussi blond et sa petite amie Caleina a l'apparence tout aussi Latinos que son aîné. Elle était plus petite mais aussi plus courtisée.

La jeunes brunette (et légèrement bouclé!) finit son verre de Whisky mélanger dans sa bierreaubeure.

-Bon je vais me resservir. Draco tu viens?

Dit la jeune fille avec un sourire sournois. Elle joignit le geste à la parole et attrapa la main de Malefoy pour aller vers le bar.

-Pourquoi se sourire!

-Parce que je voulais être seul avec toi avant d'aller accomplir ma si belle mission!

Dit-elle ironique.

-Écoute, si tu veux jouer la carte de l'hypocrisie avec le trio tu dois avoir un truc…

Dit le septième année a la jeune sixième année.

-Et tu me le donne ce truc?

-L'alcool.

Dit-il en lui tendant sont verre.

-Donc, si je veux que ça marche, je dois pouvoir passer ça sous l'effet de l'alcool?

-En quelque sorte.

Caleina Sourit a Malefoy avant de l'embrasser.

-Mmm… Bon commençons, l'étape 1… Mais promet moi de ne pas trop pousser la dose dans les verre.

-Mmm… Promit, mais dit moi Draco. N'es-tu pas supposé être froid et ne pas te soucier pour les gens.

-Ouais sauf que, toi, tu es différente avec ton hypocrisie et ton petit visage angélique. Enfin Bref, tu me comprend.

Elle s'étira et lui donna un doux baiser, puis finit sont verre.

**2h du matin dans le jardin**

La fête continuait dans les donjons, mais Caleina avait mit son plan en action. Donc, elle avait fais semblant de partir en trombe et en larme. Elle ne s'était pas gêner pour bousculer sa victime alias Potter. Elle savais qu'il était amoureux d'elle et avait décidé de le faire souffrir un peut.

Elle avait légèrement abusée de l'alcool mais bon ça ajoutait à la véracité. Par après bien sur, elle voulait déstabiliser les lions. Pour une raison simple, elle avais commencer a détester les Gryffondor cet été en apprenant que sont géniteur biologique en était un.

Elle entendit finalement des pas sur l'herbe. Elle tourna légèrement la tête et vit que c'était Potter. Elle mit donc la phase B en action.

Elle Frotta ses yeux pour faire paraître qu'elle avait pleurée. Puis attendis que Potty vienne la rejoindre. Il la croyait amie, mais elle jouait à l'hypocrite.

-Caleina

-Quoi?

-Qu'est-ce que le con de Malefoy t'a fait.

-Lui? Rien! Je l'ai laissé pour un autre qui ne m'a même pas remarquer.

Elle vit du coin de l'œil un sourire et sut ce qu'il pensait a ce moment-la. Elle rit intérieurement.

Maintenant que elle lui avait fait gober le tout. Elle devait l'inciter à faire un geste.

Finalement elle n'eut rien à faire. Il y pensa par lui-même… Et il passa son bras autour de ses épaules.

-Caleina, J'ai quelque chose a t'avouer.

-Quoi?

Dit la jeune fille en jubilant.

-Vient! Suis-moi!

Il pris sa main et l'aida a se relever. Elle feignit la curiosité, mais intérieurement, elle se demandait comment un homme pouvait être aussi bête! Mais elle le suivit.

-Harry, tu vas me dire ou tu me traînes?

-Non! Aller, fermes les yeux.

Ah, il l'agaçait! Mais il fallait jouer le jeux. Elle feignit de chanceler légèrement. Potty du l'aider ce qui ajouta au sourire moqueur de la jeune fille. (Note de Lemy : Yeah Potty) Elle du faire beaucoup d'effort pour cacher son sourire.

Elle sentit finalement l'air chaud lui réchauffer le visage ce qui la rendit plus confuse.

-Harry Potter! Je te donne 5 secondes pour me dire exactement ou nous allons.

-Ce n'est plus la peine! Nous y sommes.

Il lui laissa ouvrir. Elle feignit la surprise. Malgré qu'elle connaissait déjà cette salle.

Le Choipeaux lui avait expliqué que son père et ses trois comparses avaient occupés cette salle. Enfin Bref, Elle devait faire comme si elle ne connaissait pas l'endroit. Facile!

-Dit donc! C'est quoi cette salle?

-La salle des Maraudeur.

-Ah….

Son père avais donc été un Maraudeur. Qu'est-ce que c'était? Mais enfin elle devait rester concentrer sur sa mission.

-Bon! Je vais pouvoir aller droit au but. (NDA : Fais dont sa)

Ce griffy était trop idiot. Enfin elle s'assit et attendit de voir ce qu'il avais à dire. Elle allait bien s'amuser… Surtout le lendemain.

-Hum…. Cal?

-Oui!

Elle se releva et feignit d'être intéresser.

-Et bien, je n'es jamais voulu te l'avouer comme tu étais toujours avec la fouine à Malefoy.

-Harry quand même que je ne suis plus avec ne parle pas ainsi de Draco.

Dit Caleina se retenant de grincer des dents.

-Heu… okay… Enfin je voulais te dire que je t'aimais.

Caleina fit semblant d'être surprise et touché. Car elle savais et en était dégoûtée. Alors il s'approcha…

« Oh mon Dieu! Qu'est-ce qu'il prépare encore. » Pensa-elle intérieurement.

Elle fut interrompue dans ses pensées par des mains qui lui prirent la taille. Et en deux temps trois mouvements, il l'embrassais.

« Heuuuuuuuu…. Je ne voulais pas le savoir, mais au moins il tombe dans mon piège. C'est bon! »

Elle se décida a mener la valse pour ne pas trop montrer qu'il n'était pour elle qu'une étape de son « plan détruire Potter.»

-Hum… Harry et si on allait a une chambre?

-Heu… Oui!

Dit Harry surprit.

Elle le remarqua et se décida a l'entraîner vers une porte. Celle de James Potter. Elle l'avais supposer vu que l'autre porte était celle de son père (a elle).

Elle souriait. Ça fonctionnait! Il tombait dans le panneau. La moral de l'histoire ne jamais faire confiance à un Serpentard

-Tu ouvres?

Dit-elle d'une voix qui c'était voulu affreusement sensuelle.

D'un geste il ouvrit la porte et l'entraîna jusqu'au lit, mais jamais elle ne le laisserait mener. Elle était une Blackwell et une Blackwell n'était pas soumise.

Bon trêve de penser! Elle le mena jusqu'au lit en enlevant son costume de chevalier a Potter.

Le gryffondor lui se bataillait avec sa conscience Car il savait que la jeune de 6ieme année n'était pas sobre. Que devait-il faire? (NDLemy : La sauter, Bien sur:P )

Il fut interrompu par une main qui courait sur son torse (NdA : Ma foie Bien Muscler!) Et une autre main qui s'acharnait sur l'élastique de son Boxer.

Le survivant n'avait jamais ressentit pareille chaleur. (NDA : Et oui notre Survivant National était Vierge!)

Enfin Bref tandis que le jeune home vivait ces nouvelles sensations, elle retenait un fou rire gros comme l'école. Elle venait de s'apercevoir que la vedette du monde sorcier était Puceau! Qui aurait cru? Il faut dire que le Survivant figurait au top 10 des plus beaux hommes de Poudlard. Le même top 10 ou son Malefoy figurait. Raison de plus pour en profiter et de le détruire comme il fallais.

Revenons à la main de la jeune Blackwell. Celle-ci s'était acharnée sur le pauvre homme. On aurait dit que le muscle de sa queue était levé jusqu'au Coude… (NDLemy : Niaiseuse!) D'ailleurs ce n'était pas ce qui allait l'empêcher de mener le tout a terme.

-Harry, tu es sur?

-Oui!

Dit le jeune homme d'une voix presque suppliante.

Cal Sourit déshabilla et en gardant les commande (Women on top) et elle le chevaucha. Potter s'en mordit les lèvres.

Elle n'était certainement pas vierge. Voila pourquoi elle savait si bien ce qu'elle devait faire.

Il sentit le premier coup de hanche et sentit que il allait s'évanouir. La chaleur était épouvantable. Qu'est-ce qui se passait? Qu'allait-il se passer? (NdLemy : On sait vraiment pas… DA!)

Cal se réjouissait du résultat. Elle savait qu'il ne tiendrait plus très longtemps. Alors qu'il semblait même pas conscient de se que se passait autour.

Potter se libéra enfin et tomba sur le lit inerte… Endormit. (NDA et de Lemy : Il y a pas grand-chose dedans Potty!)

-Ouais méchent sportif dit la jeune fille en se lançant un sort de contraception.

Tranquillement, elle se rhabilla en souriant.

-Au Souhait de te détruire Potpotpotter… (Imaginer une poule)

Elle avait dit le dernier mots en riant avant de partir de la salle. Laissant le survivant dormir.

Elle ne pouvait attendre de voir son visage. Enfin Bref en se réjouissant elle se dirigea vers la chambre de Préfet en Chef Qu'occupait son ange Blond Préféré.

_-« Pureté! »_

La porte ouverte, Elle sourit à Draco.

-Étape 1 Réussi!

Fin Du Chap.

Commentaire de ma super correctrice Lemy :

Bon CHap, Bonne intrigue! Mais il faut que tu fasses attention au répétition. Les « enfin Bref » et « bon maintenant ». Tes formulations de phrases sont bonne en général, sauf une ou 2 exceptions.

Gros Bizou!

Ps : Continue! J'ai hâte de lire la suite.

Bon aller a tous envoyer moi vos commentaire et vos impressiont… Pwease.


End file.
